dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Hal Jordan (Earth-LR)
Hal Jordan '''is an American test pilot who is secretly a member of the Green Lantern Corps and a founding member of the Justice League. Biography Hal Jordan was born in Coast City to an Air Force test pilot Martin Jordan whom Hal idolized. At early age Hal witnessed his father killed in an accidental plane crash. Hal eventually followed in his father's footsteps by joining the Air Force, much to his family's dismay. He is discharged from the Air Force and gets a job as a test pilot for Ferris Aircraft. Becoming a Green Lantern One night a mysterious craft crashes in the field outsideoutside his home and meets it's pilot Abin Sur, who gives Hal his ring. After telling Hal he is his successor, Abin dies from his wounds. Hal puts the ring and is transported to the planet Oa. There he meets the members of the Green Lantern Corps, an interstellar police force. He then meets the founders and leaders of the group, the Guardians of the Universe, who tell him that the ring chose Hal as Abin's successor and can create whatever the wearer imagines. Hal then receives training from Lantern Thaal Sinestro. During his training Hal was shocked at how brutal his mentor's methods were. When Sinestro's planet Korugar was being invaded by Khunds, Hal assisted him and discovered Sinestro was using his methods to rule over his people to protect them from invaders. Hal called for the rest of the Green Lanterns and Sinestro's activities are exposed. Hal is accepted into the corps and Sinestro is banished. Mother Box Hal was given the mission to recover a device known as the Mother Box. During his mission he encountered bounty hunter and mercenary Lobo who is also after the Mother Box. Hal gets the box before Lobo does, and discovers it has powers beyond what he has seen so far. He later encounters parademons from the planet Apokolips who try to take the box and finds out that Lobo was hired by the ruler of Apokolips, Darkseid who wants to use Mother Box to help spread his reign across the universe. The rest of the Corps join Hal against Darkseid's forces when they attack Oa. They repel the Parademons, but the guardians tell Hal that there are more boxes and one of them is on Earth. Hal goes to Earth to defend the planet. Justice League Hal arrives at Coast City where the parademons are attacking. Suddenly he was aided by four figues Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, and the Flash. After the parademons are forced out Coast City, they track them to the Atlantic Ocean where they're aided by Arthur Curry. Hal tells them the threat of Darkseid and track to Metropolis where Intergang is presenting Darkseid with a Mother Box. With their combined strength they force Darkseid and his forces to retreat. Afterwards they form the Justice League to protect the world from powerful threats. Powers and Abilities '''Green Lantern Power Ring Category:Earth-LR Characters